BigBeyblade
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Kai, Tala, Rei y más personajes de B.B. entran a un Reality Show ¿q´ puede pasar? Leanlo y dejen reviews!
1. Entrevista a Kai

Holas! Xomo están xicos y xicas? Aquí me tienen de nuevo a su loca escritora: Habda Ivanov (Todos: Buuuuuuuuuuuuu!) Bien, haré como q´ no escuche eso pero bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con este fic, creo q´ no hace mucha falta explicar de q´ se trata así q´ lo diré en pocas palabras: un reality show con los personajes de Beyblade, todos entran en la casa y hacen sus locuras. Creo q´ es sencillo de entender ¿o no¿entendieron los peques? (idiotez sacada de la película Las locuras del Emperador 2) (Por cierto ¿alguien más aparte de mi cree q´ Kuzco es genial) Olvídenlo, tanto tiempo lejos de me afecto y ya tenía ganas de mis locuras; pero bueno ahora si sin más q´ decir los dejo con mi obra maestra: (jejeje a q´ le tiras cuando sueñas mexicano...)

Ah y por cierto lo de N/A son los comentarios estúpidos q´ suelo hacer durante el fic (nada q´ ver con "No aprobó" o como les dice mi madre a sus alumnos: "La N/A es de niño aplicado" jeje a mi me mata de la risa eso, pero bueno olvídenlo)

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor Aoki Takao, peor yo solo los pido prestados para el fic

CAPITULO 1: LA ENTREVISTA DE KAI Y Elaina

Aparece una chica vestida como Sakura Card Captor y con su micrófono en forma de báculo (N/A: q´ demonios hace vestida así? Quien sabe. Ideas de la loca productora: o sea se yo)

Pero bueno, sigamos ¡correla!

Con la misma chica vestida de Sakura:

¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo Reality Show titulado "Big Beyblade", hoy entrevistaremos a los futuros participantes de este "Big-Beyblade" para ver si aceptan entrar este reto, los participantes serán:

-Kai

-Ray

-Tala

-Salima

-Tyson

-Max

-Kenny

-Mariam

-Ozuma

-Marah

-Lee

-Hilary

-Elaina

-Emili

-Shisale

Muy bien, estamos afuera de la mansión de la familia Hiwatari, para entrevistar a Kai y a su hermana Elaina –La chica vestida de Sakura (N/A: por cierto, se me paso decirles q´ se llama Shisale)

-Buenos días- Saluda EL mayordomo de la mansión Hiwatari

-Buenos días, buscamos a Kai y Elaina- Responde Shisale (N/A: Lo de "buscamos" incluye a Shisale y Lupercio el camarógrafo)

-Espere un momento, pero por favor pasen y siéntense-

Después de un rato de esperar en la lujosa mansión Hiwatari sin q´ nos ofrecieran ni un chicle masticado aparecieron por fin Kai y Elaina

(Después de esperar un rato, salen Kai y Elaina)

-Hola Kai, Hola Elaina- Saluda Shisale

-Emm¿q´ haces tu aquí? como sea hasta donde yo recuerdo tu y tus amigas tenían prohibido estar a menos de 10 metros de mi y los demás- Dice Kai

-Si pero volví para entrevistarte- Responde Shisale

-Hola ¿son los del Reality Show?- Pregunta Elaina

-Si, venimos a ver si aceptan entrar al Big-Beyblade-

-¡Yo si!- Grita la hermana de Kai emocionada - ¿Y tú hermano?- le pregunta a Kai

-No –Responde Kai a secas

-¡Andale hermano, di que si!

-No-

-Eres un cobarde, tienes miedo por q´ Tala y Tyson también van a entrar y sabes q´ son más populares q´ tu- Dice Shisale

-Eso no es cierto, además es obvio de q´ si yo entrara al Reality ganaría- Responde Kai

-Pues te reto a q´ no ganas- Dice Habda burlonamente

-Acepto el reto y verás q´ yo voy a ganar-

-Bueno...esta bien...además de seguro quieres verla- Dice Habda burlonamente

-¿A quién?

-Como q´ a quién, tu lo sabes bien iuuuu! –Ríe sarcásticamente la reportera

-¡Cállate!-

-No te preocupes no diré nada mientras entres al reality-

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr está bien, además hasta donde yo sabía tu no sabes nada de eso-

-Claro q´ si, Habda me lo dijo- Responde sonriendo

-Estúpida niña chismosa- Murmura Kai

-Mira Kaicito, no por q´ tengas muchas fans locas por ti y un abuelo rico q´ da muchos miedo voy a dejar q´ hables mal de las Crazy Girls-

-No pudieron encontrar un nombre mejor para su grupo-

-Lo se- Sonríe de nuevo Shisale

-Bueno pero no vine para pelear, mi misión es otra- Dice Shisale en tono serio

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- Pregunta Elaina

-Empacar sus cosas, pero antes los tenemos que entrevistar, empezaremos por ti Kai-

-No gracias, paso-

-Muy gracioso pero primera pregunta entrar a este Reality Show?

-¿Yo?-

-No, el frutero, idiota- Responde sarcásticamente Shisale

-¿Por q´ insultas al frutero? El no te ha hecho nada- Dice Elaina

Caída tipo anime

-Muy bien no tengo mucho tiempo, así q´ responde rápido a mi pregunta Hiwatari Kaiaro-

-¡No me llames así!-

-Es q´ se oye chistoso- Ríe Shisale –Bueno ya responde a mi pregunta no tengo todo el día-

-Si yo ni quiero entrar, bueno en realidad para demostrarles q´ soy mejor q´ Tyson y Tala peor no creas q´ me emociona mucho la idea de estar encerrado con una bola de tarados..-

-Okay, q´ chistosito Kai pero bueno siguiente pregunta¿Tienes alguna estrategia para ganar?-

-Nop, después de todo soy el mejor n.n.-

-Esta pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el Reality, pero supongo que todas queremos saber la respuesta ¿piensas conquistar a 2ya sabes quien dentro de la casa de Big-Beyblade?-

-¡Que te importa!- Responde furioso

-Ejem, mejor entrevistamos a Elaina-

-Mmm, si mejor je,je,je- Dice algo sacada de onda Elaina

-¿Porque quieres entrar a este Reality show?-

-No lo se, para hacer amigos, tal vez enamorarme y ¿porque no? demostrar que yo

la mejor- Responde Elaina

-Y tu nieve ¿de q´?- Pregunta sarcásticamente su hermano

-¡Cállate o le diré al abue Volteir q´ me estás molestando!- Grito Elaina molesta

-Je,je,je Bn sigamos-

-¿Tienes alguna estrategia para ganar?-

-Nop solo ser yo misma-

-¡Que ridícula!- Piensa Kai, y como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, Elaina le lanza una mirada asesina

-Bn esta preguntas es par a los 2 ya que muy pocos sabemos que Kai tiene una

hermana ¿Como fue que se enteraron q eran hermanos? y ¿cual fue su reacción?-

-Bn un día Volteir me dijo simplemente q tenia una hermana y q estaba en un internado así que la visitamos y...- Responde Kai pero es interrumpido por su hermana

-Me visitaron y Volteir me dijo que el era mi abuelo y Kai mi hermano

-¿Y Como reaccionaste?- Pregunta intrigada Shisale

-Pues me sorprendí mucho y no lo creía pero luego Volteir me convenció y le creí- Responde la chica idéntica a Kai pero en mujer

-¿Y tu Kai como reaccionaste?-

-Pues me sorprendí mucho-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si-

-Tu dijiste que Volteir te había dicho q tenias una hermana ¿te dijo algo mas?

como ¿por q la habían abandonado, mas de tus padres, etc.

-Pues si me dijo mas pero no daré detalles, por q´ así empiezan los chismes- Responde Kai

-No hay libertad de prensa en esta casa- Dice Habda molesta

-Elaina sabemos q te gusta mucho el Beyblade ¿tienes algún equipo?-

-En el internado las chicas jugábamos Beyblade pero no tenia equipo, por cierto

como q se están saliendo mucho del Reality ¿no?-

-Ejem, si creo q si- Responde apenada Shisale

-Bn mejor ya los dejamos, vayan preparando sus cosas para entrar al Reality,

nos vemos-

-Sip nos veremos pronto, bye- Se despide Elaina

-...- Kai solo se queda en silencio

-¿No vas a decir algo hermano?-

-No-

-¡Hermano!-

-Ah bueno si- Dice Kai –Shisale piérdete y hazle un favor a la humanidad-

Shisale se pone furiosa y mira al reportero: -No grabes esto!- le grita y de ahí ocurren una serie de hechos q´ será mejor no relatar

12,58,367 insultos después

-Bueno ya me voy, chao chicos- Se va Shisale y podemos ver a un par de hermanos sorprendidos

-Orales todas esas no me las sabía; debo agregarlas a mi diccionario de insultos y groserías y decírselos a Tyson cuando entre a la casa- Dice Kai sacando un libro muy gordo titulado: insultos y groserías para cualquier ocasión

-OwO?- Elaina solo lo mira sorprendido y con una gotita en la cabeza.

CONTINUARA

Bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo del fic, espero les guste y ahora si les aclaro algunas cosas:

Punto número 1: (se oye a un tipo tocando la batería como loco) (todos: Rudy! Rudy!) (yo. Déjenme con mis loqueras) Bueno en primera si se preguntan de donde conoce Kai a Shisale y quienes son las Crazy Girls todo está en un fic q´ tal vez pronto publique pero bueno se los resumo: Habda es una chica q´ aparece misteriosamente en la abadía y q´ Boris la hace pasar por chico ya q´ Habda y Boris tienen una relación muy especial; entonces de ahí la conocen y resulta ser una chava misteriosa, fría (tipo Kai) y de ahí suceden varias cosas hasta q´ Habda termina en un hospital psiquiátrico y cuando sale se vuelve la chica q´ varios conocen: loca, desenfrenada, sádica, etc. Entonces la mandan con su hermano Roberth y entra a un colegio muy caro donde conoce a Shisale, Amanda y Annylu y forman un grupo ( q´ después se vuelve equipo de Beyblade) q´ son las "Crazy Girls" después en un torneo de Beyblade, Habda se vuelve a encontrar con los chicos y de ahí las "Crazy Girls" ponen de cabeza a Kai, Tala, Spencer y el otro hermano de Habda: Bryan y de ahí es de donde los conocen.

Punto número 2: (batería desenfrenada) Lo de Elaina se me ocurrió de un fic q´ leí del autor Tala Di´Camargo y q´ en realidad aunque no me gusto mucho q´ digamos, la idea de la hermana de Kai me gustó y de ahí hay otro fic en el q´ se habla de su pasado (q´ también espero pronto subir a la web)

Punto número 3: (batería) Si desean q´ su personaje gane el Reality les tengo una promoción: envíen a: s a l i m a k i m a n i m e y a h o o . c o m . m x (se escribe sin espacios) 15 fotos del futbolista mexicano Rafael Márquez (si, me encanta) y el resumen de las películas Cruzada con Tom Cruise, El Rey Arturo y Lancelot. Las mejores fotos y el mejor resumen serán los q´ ganarán el privilegio de decirme quien quieren q´ gane. No, no se crean; en el fic habrán nominaciones y ustedes con sus reviews (q´ espero me lleguen) decidirán quien se va y quien gana.

Punto número 4: Cuando termine con las entrevistas publicaré las fichas de los participantes del reality, solo déjenme conseguir los datos.

Punto número 5: Este fic lo escribí hace como 1 año y medio así q´ perdón si algunos datos son un poco viejos. Y si hay algún error avísenme, acepto sus criticas constructivas

Punto número 6: Saben q´ pueden contar conmigo y q´ soy su amiga, cualquier cosa q´ quieran (comentarios, criticas, insultos) a mi correo: s a l i m a k i m a n i m e y a h o o . c o m . m x (se escribe sin espacios) y díganme lo q´ quieran y si los mandan les pido de favor q´ pongan algún asunto como: comentario sobre el fic RB ó : quiero hablar con Habda Ivanov. Por q´ me llega a mi mail mucha basura y no leo más q´ los mails con asuntos relevantes.

Punto número 7: Dejen reviews!

Se despide su loca escritora y amiga 4ever:

Habda Ivanov

"La música es sinónimo de pasión, de tocar lo q´ quieras y como quieras. Siempre q´ sea bueno y tenga pasión q´ la música sea el alimento del amor" –Kurt Cobain (P.D.¿No esta chida la frase? A mi me encanta)


	2. Entrevista a Tala

Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de mi loco fic, espero q´ les guste; hoy no tengo mucho q´ decir por q´ tengo q´ ver las películas q´ les dije en el capitulo anterior, pero estoy muy felizzzz!

Lo de N/A son las estupideces q´ no me puedo resistir a decir durante el fic

Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Aoki Takao pero yo solo los pido prestados para el fic.

CAPITULO 2: ENTREVISTA A TALA

Aparece Shisale vestida ahora estilo Sailor Moon.

-Yo no se por q´ hace esto pero me las va a pagar, algún día...- Se repetía furiosa Shisale afuera de la abadía -Muy bien estamos a fuera de la abadía para entrevistar a Tala pero hay un problemilla...-

-¿Cual?- Se escuchan voces q´ preguntan(N/A: ¿de dónde son esas voces? Por q´ escribo tanta idiotez? Acaso Shisale y yo estamos locas?)

-Pues...¿como entraremos?- Se pregunta Shisale

Caída típica de anime

-Pero no se preocupen, lograremos entrevistar a Tala.-Dijo Shisale decidida

Entonces aparecen de quien sabe donde Ian (N/A: el chaparrito narizón más querido por todos) y Tala (N/A: I LOVE YOU) (N/A: ¿recuerdan el capitulo de la primera temporada en el q Tyson y los demás van a la abadía por Kai y salen Ian y Tala? Pues lo mismo sucede aquí)

-¿Q quieren?- Pregunta el pelirrojo más lindo - de todos

-Emmm...pues mi querido cuñis ...nosotros...ejem...queremos...entrevistarte-

-¿A mi? ¿para q?- Pregunta Tala y recordando de donde conocía a la chica

-¡¡Pues porque tu haz sido elegido para entrar a el Reality Beyblade!- Responde Habda con voz de concurso

-¿¿¿? ¿Wath?- Pregunta Tala desconcertado

-Bn déjame explicarte, este es un Reality Show en el q participan Beyluchadores-

-¿¿? Sigo sin entender-

-¿Q nunca haz visto los Reality Shows?-

-¿En donde?-

-¡¡¡¡¡EN LA TELE, OBVIO!-

Pero aún así el pelirrojo seguía confuso

-Olvidaba q Volteir no les permite ver tele- Piensa Shisale -Bueno Tala, empezamos mal, déjame explicarte mejor, un Reality Show es un programa en la televisión en el q encierran a varias gentes, en este caso Beyluchadores, en una casa por muchos días y sus propios

compañeros, eligen a alguien para q se salga de la casa, eligen a 2 personas y la gente es la q decide q se va y quien gana en ese concurso. ¿entendiste?- Explico pacientemente Shisale

-Pues + o - -Responde Tala

-¿¿Que fue lo q no entendiste?-

-¿como los eligen los compañeros, ¿¿q´ es eso de nominar? Y ¿¿...-

-¡¡Bn olvídalo! eso no importa, te lo explicare después- Interrumpe Shisale- Entonces...¿aceptas a no?

-No lo se...-

-¿¿¿COMO Q NO LO SABES?-

-Es que...no me convence mucho...para empezar no soporto estar encerrado tanto tiempo...-

-¿¿¿COMO Q NO SOPORTAS ESTAR ENCERRADO TANTO TIEMPO? ¡¡¡SI HAZ ESTADO MUCHOS AÑOS ENCERRADO EN LA ABADÍA!-

-¡¡¡¡PARA EMPEZAR, NO ME GRITES! Y LA OTRAS COSA ES ¡¡¡¡DEJAME TERMINAR! QUIERO DECIR Q NO SOPORTO ESTAR ENCERRADO TANTO TIEMPO CON TANATA GENTE ¡¡¡¡Y MENOS SI VA A ESTAR KAI!

-Perdón, no sabía q querías decir eso...¿oye como sabes q va a estar Kai?-

-Por que es obvio, las chicas lo adoran y van a querer q Kai entre a esa tontería-

-¡¡¡Eso es!- Piensa Habda -Esa es una razón por la q debes entrar...-Dice pero es interrumpida por Tala

-¿Q dices?-

-Chiko, por favor piensa, si tu llegas a ganar tendrás mas fama q Kai, además aún no te he hablado del premio...-

-¿¿Cual premio?-

-Pero si se te salen los ojos...bueno el premio es de ¡¡¡500 mil dólares!-

-$$$$$ Ejem...pero aun no es suficiente razón-

-Este ya me desespero- Piensa la chica -Porque así estarás por un tiempo libre de Volteir-

-¿y?-

-NO TE OBLIGARA A ENTRENAR DURO-

-¿y?-

-DESCANSARAS POR UN LARGO TIEMPO-

-¿y?-

-¡¡Hasta aquí llegue!- Grita Shisale desesperada -¡¡¡¡DEBES DE ENTRAR SIMPLEMENTE POR QUE SI!-

-Esa no es suficiente razón para mi-

-Ah, quieres una razón, pues te daré una razón ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A ENTRAR POR Q YO LO DIGO Y POR Q YO QUIERO Q ENTRES!

-No voy a hacer lo q tu digas-

-MUY BN TRATE DE SER PACIENTE PERO CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE, ES OBVIO Q NO QUIERES ENTRAR POR QUE ERES UN COBARDE Y SABÉS Q KAI TE VA A GANAR, ASÍ Q POR MI NO ENTRES, SI ASÍ LO QUIERES SIGUE SIENDO UN COBARDE, KLARO KOMO KAI SI ES VALIENTE EL SI ENTRO, PERO LO VAS A PAGAR HABDA VA A VENIR Y TE VA A JALAR LAS PATAS EN LA NOCHE...

-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE, EN PRIMERA NO LE TENGO MIEDO A KAI Y EN SEGUNDA YO SE Q...¿¿Mencionaste a Habda?-

-¡¡¡Por supuesto! ¿Como pude ser tan tonta, Sip, mencione a Habda por q´ ya sabes yo nunca me imagine q´ saldría con Kai

-¿Con Kai? ¿Por q´?

-Tu sabes, es un chiko guapo, inteligente y sobre todo con agallas ya sabes muy valiente y desde q´ acepto entrar a la casa a Habda le gustó más-

-¡¡¡¡Muy bien entrare, ejem...pero no creas q por Habda si no porque demostrare q no soy cobarde y porque quiero ganarle a Kai, solo por eso, no por Habda q quede claro -

-Si como no-

-¿Q dijiste?-

-Nada q te creo, pensaba hacerte una entrevista pero creo q no, mejor ya nos vamos- -Ya me harté lo suficiente de ti- Murmuró Shisale

-¿¿Q?-

-Nada q ya nos vamos, empaca tus cosas y prepárate, te deseo mucha suerte cuñis-

-O.K., solo tengo una duda.-

-¡¡¡SERA PARA LUEGO, YA LO UNICO Q QUIERO ES IRME D AKI Y NO VERTE!...este...Perdón, tu duda te la contestare después. – Dijo tranquilizándose

-Pero ¿por q´ me llamas cuñis?

-Tu lo sabes bien- Dijo sonriendo Shisale –Bueno nos vemos-

-Bye.-

-Quien iba a pensar q el galán de Habda seria tan molesto, bueno ni modo, vamonos a China-

Después de un largo viaje en China

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews! 4plisss


	3. Entrevista a Ray, Mariah y Lee

Holas xicas y xicos del club! ¿cómo están? Espero q´ muy bien, bueno yo sigo con mi gran felicidad y por eso les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi obra maestra:

Creo q´ no hace falta agregar notas por q´ ya todos lo saben, lo de N/A son mis estupideces y los personajes de BB. no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 3: ENTREVISTA A RAY, MARAH Y LEE

En un pueblo olvidado por la humanidad; en China aparece Shisale vestida como Sora de Kaleido Star.

-Estamos a fuera de la casa de la familia Kon donde entrevistaremos a Ray, Marah y Lee.- Dice Shisale mientras toca la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunta Ray abriendo la puerta

-Hola Ray, yo soy la reportera Shisale venimos a entrevistarte a ti, Marah y Lee para lo del Reality Show-

-Ah, si claro entren, ahora llamó a los demás: Maraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Leeeeeeeeeeeee- Grita el chico chino

-¿Q quieres Ray?- Pregunta Marah

-Si ¿por q gritas?- Agrega Lee

-Ellos son del Reality Show, vienen a entrevistarnos- Les explica Ray

-¡¡Súper!- Grita emocionada la chica de cabello rosa

-Bn, hola Marah, hola Lee ¿nos permiten hacerles una preguntillas?-

-Claro- Responden a coro los dos chicos

-Bn primero empezaremos con Ray, Ray sabemos q eres todo un casanova ¿crees q en este Reality conseguirás un nuevo amor?-

-Pues...creo q si, después de todo el amor se encuentra en cualquier parte ¿no?- Responde apenado el chico

-Si claro, ¿crees q tu ganarás el Reality?-

-Quien sabe, n o aseguro nada creo q todos pueden ganar.-

-¡¡¡Ah! es tan lindo- Piensa Shisale

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Ray

-Ejem, si claro bien ¿porque quieres entrar al Reality?-

-Para descubrir algo nuevo es un nuevo reto para mi-

-¿Hay algo q les quiera decir a los demás participantes?-

-Si claro, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que gane el mejor! y preocúpense por que Ray Kon va con todo para ganar-

-Cool, y entonces...bien te deseo mucha suerte ahora vamos con Marah-

-Gracias y bien solo quería preguntar ¿me podrían decir quien va a entrar al Reality?- Pregunta Ray

-Lo siento mucho Ray pero es sorpresa.-

-Ah bueno-

-Ahora vamos con Marah: ¿q es lo q vas o quieres hacer para poder ganar?-

-Pues nada, creo q solo llevarme bien con todos-

-¿Como te consideras Marah?-

-Pues algo impulsiva pero buena onda comprensiva e inteligente-

(Se escucha q´ Lee murmura algo)

-¿Que dijiste Lee?- Pregunta Shisale

-¿¿? este...nada-

-Leeeeeeeee!- Grita Marah furiosa

-Mejor continuemos ¿como te llevas con el equipo? O sea los White Tigers-

-Muy bien-

-Ahora vamos con Lee-

-¡¡¡¡Claro!- Grita emocionado Lee

-Lee, ¿porque quieres ganar?-

-Para llegar a mi máxima meta y demostrar que para mi no hay limites aunque claro, el dinero no me cae nada mal $$$$$$ Je,je,je-

-Bn Lee, si Marah y Ray quedaran en la final junto contigo ¿quien crees q ganaría?-

-Es una pregunta difícil, yo creo q Ray porque es el q tiene mas apoyo por eso apóyenme a mi!

-Oh, y ¿hay algo q quieras decirle desde ahora al publico?-

-Si ¡¡Apóyenme, porque quiero ganar!-

-¡¡Lee!- Le gritan furiosos Ray y Marah

-¿Que? es la verdad-

-Bn nosotros ya nos vamos les deseamos mucha suerte y váyanse preparando-

-¡¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias, nos veremos muy pronto- Se despide Ray

-Gracias, hasta luego- Dice Marah

-Nos vemos- Agrega Lee

-Bn, hasta luego bye-

CONTINUARA

Bueno sinceramente este capitulo se me ha hecho un poco aburrido, no se q´ opinen ustedes pero les prometo hacer más divertidos los próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y por favor dejen reviews!


	4. Capitulo 4

Hi! aqui me tienen de nv, muy feliz por q´ he recibido 3 REVIEWS! más de lo q´ esperaba muchas grax chikas, abajo respondo a sus reviews pero antes:

Le venimos ofreciendo como una oferta como una promoción este 4° capitulo del fic, aquí se los dejo y espero les guste:

Ahora en Japón (N/A¿se han dado cuenta de q estos largos viajes los hemos hecho en un solo día) Aparece Shisale vestida como Ash de Pokemon (N/A¿Se nota mucho mi locura?)

Ay yo ya me canse de tanto viajar pero ni modo todo lo q tengo q hacer por dinero- Murmura cansada Shisale

-Psst, Shisale, la entrevista- Le dice Lupercio, el camarógrafo-

-¿Que? ah si perdón. Ejem, estamos afuera de la casa d Tyson- Dice y toca la puerta de la casa

-Hola muchacha ¿q se te ofrece?- Pregunta el abuelo de Tyson

-Hola señor, queremos ver a Tyson-

-¿A mi nieto? Bn ahorita le hablo Tysoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn!- Grita el abuelo

-¿Me llamaste?- Pregunta Tyson

-Si muchacho, esta chica quiere verte-

-¿En serio? seguramente es una de mis fans, dime linda ¿quieres un autógrafo?-

-Este...ejem...no, no quiero un autógrafo- Dice Shisale con cara de anime sorprendido, con la clásica gota en la cara

-¿No¿entonces q¿Una foto mía?-

-No seas Tarado-

-¿Que?-

-Nop nada, bueno lo q quiero es entrevistarte-

-¿A mi¡¡¡¡¡¡Guauuuuuuuuuu¡¡¡¡¡Genial!- Grita emocionado Tyson

-Cierra la boca q te va a entrar una mosca-

-¿Que, que, Quééééééé!-

-Nada, bueno en realidad esta entrevista es para un Reality Show-

-Oraleeeeeeeee ¡Voy a ser muy famoso! y voy a tener mi programa d televisión y voy a sacar mi disco y...-

-Oye, oye, Bájale de espuma a tu chocolate niño no ye emociones tanto-

-Apenas los invitas y ya se creen famosos- Murmura Shisale

-Y la entrevista?-

-Ahí voy, ahí voy bueno primero te tengo q preguntar si quieres entrar pero ya veo q no hay necesidad de preguntarte-

-¡Le entro¡¡Le entro!-

-La primera pregunta es¿Por qué quieres entrar al Reality?-

-Para no desilusionar a mis fans y para hacerme muy famoso y para conocer muchas chavas y por la lana y...-

-Bien ya,ya,ya oye ¿como sabes del dinero?-

-Por que en todos lo realitys dan un premio de $$$$-

-Ah, bueno y ¿por qué quieres ganar?-

-Para demostrar q soy el mejor...bn eso no hay q demostrarlo ya todos sabemos q soy el mejor además de q como y a mencione tmb me interesa el dinero $$$$$$$-

-Este...je,je,je...bn ¿y como te consideras? ash par a q hice esa pregunta si ya se q dirá-

-Ah bueno pues inteligente, guapo, bn Beyluchador...-

-Con eso es suficiente, mejor entrevistamos a los demás, oye Tyson?-

-Dime-

-¿Esta por aqui Kenny o Hilari?-

De repente como por arte de magia se aparecen Kenny y Hilari

-¡Guau!- Dicen Tyson y Shisale con música de comercial

-¿Nos hablaban?- Pregunta Kenny

-Si, bueno esta linda chica es mi gran admiradora y quería conocerlos- Dice Tyson

-¡NO ES CIERTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE MEJOR NO TE CALLAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!- Grita Shisale

De repente empiezan a pelear y la reportera golpea a Tyson

-Ayyy, me duele todo, esta chica así como se, ve pega re fuerte me dejo todo golpiado- Dice Tyson lleno de moretones

-Ah, perdón, este miren yo soy reportera de un Reality Show y vine a entrevistarlos para ver si entran, entonces quieren entrar?-

-Yo sep ¿y tu Kenny?- Pregunta Hilari

-No lo se...-

-Contrólate Shisale, contrólate, Kenny por q no sabes si quieres entrar?-

-Es q no lo se-

-¡Por favor Kenny, entra! Lo q menos quiero es pelear por favor entra- Suplica Shisale arrodillada a los pies de Kenny y llorando

-Bn esta bien-

-¡Sip¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yupi!- Grita Shisale

-Bn muchas gracias, ahora los entrevistaremos empecemos contigo Hilari-

-Si claro-

-Bn ¿Como te sientes al saber q entraras a este Reality?-

-Pues muy emocionada y feliz-

-No seas naca se dice pos no pues- Le dice Tyson

Caída de anime

-¡Tyson!- Le gritan todos

-Tu eres el naco, mejor cállate- Le grita Hilari

-Hilari¿q le dirías al publico para q te apoye?-

-Bn pues yo les diría q...¡O me apoyan o se las verán conmigo! Si no me apoyan yo les voy a...-

-Tranquilízate- Le dice Kenny

-Y ¿algo q quieras agregar?-

-Nop creo q no-

-Bn entonces ahora sigues tu Kenny ¿Por qué quieres entrar a Reality?-

-Bn no lo se, solo para probar algo nuevo-

-¿Y q es lo q sientes?-

-No se creo q emoción y miedo-

-¿Miedo¿Por qué?-

-Por que se q hay personas mas fuertes q yo-

-Ah, bn ¿pero crees poder ganar?-

-No se creo q si lo intento si-

-¿por qué a todo respondes no se?-

-No se-

Caída de anime

-Bn mejor ya me voy, nos vemos luego y les deseo mucha suerte-

-Bye- Se despiden los tres de la reportera

-Oigan por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde encuentro a Salima y a los Saint Shields?-

-Tienes suerte, Salima y los demás chicos están en la ciudad por una exposición de Beyblade y ellos estarán allí-

-¿Y los puedo encontrar allí?-

-Si, ellos deben estar allí ¡Pero apúrate si quieres verlos!- Le dice Kenny

-Sip, mejor me apuro, bn ya me voy les deseo mucha suerte y cuídense ah por cierto mejórate pronto Tyson-

-Ya ni la muelas todavía de q tu me dejas así me dices "Mejórate Pronto"-

-Bn, esta bn ya perdóname Tyson-

-Así esta mejor ahora solo dame un beso- Pero en realidad en lugar de recibir un beso recibe una fuerte cachetada y Shisale sale corriendo

-¡Chin! se me olvido preguntarle al abuelo de Tyson cuantos años tiene, pero ni modo apurémonos- Dice Shisale corriendo

CONTINUARA

REVI REVI REVIWS!

alexai ryonomi: Muxas grax por tus comentarios y bueno a mi me pasa lo mismo q´ a ti, estoy carcajada y carcajada frente a la compu mientras mis pás me miran con cara de: pobre loka¿q´ hicimos mal? pero weno, ah y lo d´ la hermana de Kai se le ocurrió mi hermana, pero muchisimas grax por tus comentarios y espero q´ te guste el 4 cápitulo del fic.

Alexa Hiwatari: Claro q´ puedes participar, solo dejamelos datos d´ tu personaje (nombre, edad, país, historia, como es físicamente, personalidad, etc) para q´ puedas participar y grax por tu comentario!

Ginny -Flor de cerezo-: Gracias por todo lo q´ dices y tienes razon a Tala le hace falta un viaje por el mundo (pero de eso me encargo yo, de q´ conozca las maravillas y perverciones d´ nuestro mundo JAJAJA XD) y te apoyo en lo q´ dices q´ Rei es líndisimo. Y sobre tu pregunta Max y Tkao si estan contemplados pero los Majestic no, aunq´ si los quieres ver en el fic claro q´ los metemos, al público lo q´ pida solo q´ entrarán ya q´ haya empezado el reality xq´ ya adelante algunos capitulos, espero no te moleste y bn graciaaaaaaas por todo lo q´dices, aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero te guste.

Dejen reviews!


	5. Salima, Ozuma y Mariam

CAPITULO 5: SALIMA OZUMA Y MARIAM

En la exposición

-¡¡Ya los vi! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Salimaaaaaaaaaa, Ozumaaaaaaa, Mariaaaaaaaaaaammm!- Grita Shisale

-¿Que?- Preguntan los tres

-Vengan por fa-

-¿Y por q no vienes tu?- Pregunta Ozuma

-Ash, bn ahí voy- Dice Shisale

-¿Q deseas?- Pregunta Salima

-Si ¿por qué nos llamas?- Dice Ozuma

-Lo q pasa es q yo soy reportera de un Reality Show y vine a invitarlos a los 3 entonces ¿entran o no?-

-Claro- Responden los tres

-Bn a entrevistarlos, pero primero dejen me siento por que ya me canse-

-¿Te traigo algo de beber?- Pregunta Ozuma

-Este...Sip..por fa...si no te molesta-

-Para nada, bn ahorita vengo-

-Si gracias, bueno chicas empecemos la entrevista, primero contigo Salima-

-Por supuesto, como quieras-

-Bn mejor ahora q no esta Ozuma le s pregunto ¿quien les gusta de los Beyluchadores?-

-Este...a mi me gusta Ray es muy lindo- Confiesa Salima

-Y a mi me gusta Max...aunque Kai no esta tan mal pero el mas lindo es Max- Dice Mariam

-Guau chicas nunca lo imagine-

-Ahora tu dinos quien de los Beyluchadores te gustan- Le dice Salima a Shisale

-Mmm...pues...me gusta...¡¡¡¡Tala! y ¡¡¡Ozuma, pero todos son muy lindos- Dice Shisale

-Guau, cool.- Ríen las tres

-¿Hablaban de mi?- Pregunta Ozuma

-No..no...no hablábamos d ti- Responde Shisale

-Ah bueno aquí esta tu bebida-

-Ah muchas gracias- Responde Shisale sonrojada

-Bn Salima, empecemos ¿por qué quieres Ganar el Reality?-

-Bn en realidad no quiero ganar el Reality solo quiero divertirme y hacer amigos-

-Cool, y ¿a quien le dedicarías tu triunfo si ganaras?-

-A mi equipo y a mis amigos-

-BDYMA: Genial tus respuestas son súper cool y ¿tienes alguna estrategia para ganar?-

-No, ninguna-

-Y si ganaras ¿q harías con $$$$$ el dinero?-

-Lo compartiría con mis amigos y ayudaría a los demás-

-Perfecto Salima, ahora vamos con Mariam-

-Si-

-¿Como te sientes de saber q estarás en un Reality Show?-

-Muy emocionada-

-¿Cual es tu estrategia para ganar?-

-Ninguna, solo ser yo misma-

-¿Por qué quieres ganar el Reality?-

-No se para romper mi meta-

-¿Q le dirías al publico para q te apoye?-

-Q espero q voten por mi por que me gustaría ganar-

-Genial, Ozuma tu sigues-

-Perfecto, empecemos-

-¿Crees poder ganar?-

-Claro q si creo q puedo ganar-

-Y ¿Q es lo q sientes?-

-Mucha emoción, nervios y muchos otros sentimientos-

-¿Por qué crees q tu debes ganar?-

-Creo q eso lo tiene q decidir el publico pero creo q debo esforzarme mucho-

-¿Algo q quieras decir?-

-Si, les demostrare lo mejor de mi, se los prometo-

-¿Crees q te enamoraras en el Reality?-

-No lo se, tal vez, quien sabe.-

-Y por último ¿quien te gusta? digo si no es mucha indiscreción-

-Bn...me gusta...- Ozuma se sonroja y se lo dice en secreto a Shisale

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Es genial?-

-¿Quien quien?- Preguntan Salima y Mariam

-Este, mejor les diré luego, ya me voy, bye, mucha suerte-

Los tres chicos se despiden de la reportera

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews!


	6. Emili y Max

CAPITULO 6: MAX Y EMILI

En Estados Unidos

-Ahora si q estoy cansada pero ni modo, empecemos con la entrevista, muy bn, estamos afuera del laboratorio d investigaciones de Judy Tate, la madre de Max y yo estoy vestida como Hao Asakura, cosa q´ no me causa ninguna gracia- Dice mientras toca la puerta

-¿Que se le ofrece?- Pregunta un guardia

-Queremos ver a Max Tate y Emili-

-De parte d quien?-

-Díganles q de parte del Reality Beyblade-

-¿¿? Bn un momento por favor-

-Si-

Un rato después

-¡¡Q onda!- Saluda Max

-Perdone la tardanza- Se disculpa Emili

-No se preocupen-

-Bn ¿q quieres?- Pregunta Max

-Bn, perdón yo soy la reportera Shisale del Reality Beyblade-

-Súper cool ya había oído sobre eso, ¿nos vienes a invitar?- Pregunta Max

-Si, entonces ¿quieren entrar?-

-Claro q si- Responde Max

-Bn si- Dice Emili

-Entonces a entrevistarlos empecemos con Emili-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué quieres entrar al Reality?-

-Solo para divertirme y descubrir algo nuevo-

-¿Y por qué quieres ganar?-

-No lo se, no tengo ningún motivo para querer ganar-

-¿Como te consideras?-

-Como una chica lista, algo perfeccionista-

-¿Algo?- Pregunta Max

-Si algo Max, cállate mejor-

-No peleen chicos mejor te entrevistaremos a ti Max-

-Cool-

-¿Q le quieres decir al publico?-

-¡¡¡Apoyanme! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero ganar! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se ve, se siente, Max esta presente!-

-Ejem...bn ¿cual es tu estrategia par a ganar?-

-Ninguna, hacer amigos y llevarme bn con todos-

-¿Crees poder ganar?-

-Claro, pero aunque aun no conozca a los demás participantes se q va a estar muy reñido-

-¿Como te sientes de poder entrar al Reality?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Súper contento!-

-Bn, yo ya me tengo q ir, nos vemos muy pronto y les deseo mucha suerte-

-Bye- Se despide Emili

-Nos vemos, Hasta luego- Dice Max

-¡¡¡¡¡Por fin acabaron las entrevistas! Ahora empieza lo bueno así que no se pierdan el comienzo de este Reality estará súper cool-

CONTINUARA


	7. Empieza el Reality!

CAPITULO 7: PRESENTANDO A LOS PERSONAJES

¡¡¡¡¡AHORA EMPIEZA EL RELITI SHOW!

3

2

1

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LEI-IT-RIP!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMENZAMOS!

-¡¡¡¡¡Damas y Caballeros! Hoy empezaremos este Realiti-Beyblade q estara súper emocionante, bn empezaremos presentándoles a los participantes- Dice Oliver emocionado -Bn empecemos con un chiko q a pesar de su carácter tiene muchas fan, así q chicas aquí esta ¡¡¡¡¡KAI!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyy! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kai te queremos, te adoramos! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kai te amo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres el mejor!- Se escucha el público (sobre todo las chicas) gritando

Kai se aparece y camina hasta donde esta Oliver ignorando a los demás

-¡¡Hola Kai! ¿Listo para entrar?-

-...- Kai se queda en silencio

-Pero antes veamos mas acerca de este chiko-

Ficha de Kai:

Nombre: Kai Hiwatari

Lugar de nacimiento: Moscú, Rusia

Edad: 16 años

Personalidad: Frió?

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para demostrar q´ es mejor q´ Tyson y Tala y para ganarle la apuesta a Shisale

Estrategia para ganar: Ninguna

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ simplemente es el mejor

Q´ hará si gana: Contratar un asesino y matar a Tyson y Tala

-Muy bn acabamos d ver mas acerca de este chiko ahora si Kai, entra a la casa ¿La ultima cosa q quieras decir, Kai?- Pregunta Oliver

-No, Adiós- Kai solo se va y entra a la casa- ¡¡¡¡Por fin solo, ojalá me quede así y nadie entre- Dice Kai y enseguida va a las recamaras y escoge la suya -¡¡¡¡Esta es la cama mas grande así q será la mía!-

-Kai, por favor, aun no pueden elegir la cama así q quédate en la sala y espera a los demás- Dice una voz misteriosa

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr...n.n.- Kai regresa molesto a la sala -Ni modo a esperar a los tontos-

De regreso con Oliver

-Je,je,je...es hora de presentar a otro chiko q tmb tiene muchas fans, el es un chiko cool, buena onda y además todo un Don Juan el es...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ray!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡¡¡¡Ray, Ray!- Gritan las chicas del publico

Ray camina hacia donde esta Oliver mientras saluda a sus fans

-Hola Ray ¿listo para entrar?-

-Claro, ¡¡¡Gracias chicas! –

-Bn ahora veamos mas de ti-

-Cool.../-

Ficha de Ray:

Nombre: Ray Kon

Lugar de nacimiento: China

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: Buena onda, divertido, gran amigo, rompecorazones

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para divertirse, hacer amigos y encontrar un nuevo amor

Estrategia para ganar: Ser él mismo

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ sabe bien q´ cuenta con el apoyo del público femenino

Q´ hará si gana: Hacerse actor de cine y ayudar a la aldea

-Muy bien Ray ¿algo q quieras decir?-

-Claro ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a todo el publico, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Los quieroooooooo!-

-Bn, bn ahora es hora de entrar-

-Súper nos veremos después-

-Claro q si, mucha suerte-

-Bye-

-Bye-

Ray entra a la casa, Kai lo ve entrar pero parece no importarle

-¡¡Puf! ¡¡Por fin, ah ¡¡¡¡Hola Kai!- Saluda Ray pero Kai no responde nada -¿No vas a saludar?- Pregunta Ray sin obtener respuesta -Olvide q eres muy comunicativo, pero bn ni modo-

Volvemos con Oliver

A continuación un chico q no puedo describirles, tal vez puedo decir serio y enigmático bn el es...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tala!-

Tala camina y ni siquiera voltea a ver a sus fans (N/A: ¿O q creían q este chico no tiene

tantas fans como Kai y Ray? ¡¡¡Pues no! ) Bueno continuando, Tala camina hasta donde esta Oliver-

-¡¡¡Hola Tala! ¿Listo?-

-Si-

-Veamos mas d este chiko-

Ficha de Tala:

Nombre: Tala (Yuriy) Ivanov

Lugar de nacimiento: Moscú, Rusia

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: Serio, maduro, misterioso, sarcástico, vengativo

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para demostrar q´ es mejor q´ Kai y Tyson

Estrategia para ganar: Hacer un complot contra Kai

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ es mejor q´ todos los q´ están ahí

Q´ hará si gana: Burlarse de Kai y Tyson, matar a Volteir y Boris

-¿Algo q quieras decir?- Pregunta Oliver pero Tala solo lo mira y entra a la casa -todavía ni le había dicho q podía entrar-

-¡¡Hola Tala, supongo q estas emocionado ¿no?- Pregunta Ray

-Hola y no-

-¿No estas emocionado?-

-No-

Kai solo lo mira y Tala aprovecha para molestar

-Oh, veo q ya entro el chiko rico y arrogante-

-Si, je,je,je pero como sabes ni siquiera habla- Dice Ray

-Si, ya lo sé-

CONTINUARA


	8. Los q´ faltan por entrar!

CAPITULO 8: LOS Q´ FALTAN POR ENTRAR

-¿Por qué Tala entro tan rápido? ¿Acaso buscaba a alguien, ejem...mejor sigamos

es una chika, una chika muy linda ella es la linda...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Salima!

Salima saluda a sus fans, esta muy emocionada y llega hasta donde esta Oliver

Hola bella Salima- Oliver le da un beso en la mano (N/A: recuerden q es un joven refinado

-.../...este...gracias...hola Oliver- Dice Salima sonrojada

-¿Lista para entrar?-

-¡¡¡¡Por supuesto!-

-Pero antes veamos + d ti-

Nombre: Salima

Lugar de nacimiento: ¿?

Edad: 14 años

Personalidad: Buena amiga, inteligente, madura

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para divertirse, hacer amigos y ver a Ray -

Estrategia para ganar: Ser ella misma

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ va a ganar el cariño del público

Q´ hará si gana: Compartir el premio con su equipo

-Bueno ¿algo q quieras decir?-

-Este...bueno...solo quiero agradecerles a todos-

-Bn entonces es hora d entrar-

Salima entra a la casa y saluda a todos

-¿¿Salima?- Ray la mira sorprendido y emocionado

-¿¿Ray?.../...ho...ho...hola...Ray-

...hola...Salima-

Salima y Ray se miran fijamente, pero son interrumpidos por las burlas de Tala

-Uyy, huele a amor-

-Este...ejem...perdón...Hola Tala, hola Kai-

-Hola- Saluda Tala y Kai se queda en silencio (N/A: Q´ novedad!)

-Ah...¿Emocionada Salima?- Pregunta Ray

-Si mucho -

De nuevo con Oliver

Oliver: Bn sigue un chiko q por lo q he visto es buena persona pero algo testarudo y presumido bn ya sabrán q hablo de Tyson.

Se oyen algunas voces q apoyan a Tyson

-Gracias, gracias, les aseguro q yo ganare por q yo soy el mejor y el + inteligente y el campeón mundial y...-

-Bueno bueno ¿listo para entr...-

-Gracias, gracias, chicas por favor no se desmayen no es un sueño-

-¡¡¡Tyson!- Le grita Oliver

-Perdón ¿decías algo?-

-Si ¿listo para entrar?-

-Claro q por supuesto q yes-

-Pero antes veamos más d ti-

Ficha de Tyson:

Nombre: Takao Kinomilla o Tyson Granger (N/A: Es q´ es espia de la CIA y cambia su nombre. Si, les hare un favor y dejare de decir estupideces)

Lugar de nacimiento: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: Buen amigo, obstinado, arrogante, ingenuo, distraído

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para hacer felices a sus fans

Estrategia para ganar: Ninguna, pues es el mejor

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ simplemente es el mejor de el mundo

Q´ hará si gana: Burlarse de Hilari y Tyson, comprar mucha comida, sacar su disco y hacerse famoso.

-Ahora si es hora de q entres-

-Si pero antes quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y yo se q voy a ganar muchas gracias ya se q soy el mejor, el mas wapo, el mas...-

Llegan unos guardias y meten a Tyson a la casa a la fuerza, por q sino Tyson iba entrar hasta el próximo año

De pronto se oye q abren la puerta y...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pum!

Todos se miran sorprendidos

-¿Quien es?- Pregunta Ray

-Auch, eso si me dolió, primero la reportera y luego estos-

-¿¿Tyson?- Lo miran todos

-¡¡¡¡Pues claro! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-

Caída de anime

-Hola Tyson ¿por qué entraste así?- Pregunta Ray

-Auch, hola Ray pues ya vez...uno no hace nada y lo tratan así-

Cara de anime con la gota en la cara

-¿Q no nos vas a saludar a nosotros?- Pregunta Salima

-Ah si, lo siento hola Salima, hola Kai y hola Tala-

-Hola Tyson- Saluda Salima

-Hola- Saluda Tala

-Ah si es cierto don simpatía no saluda- Dice Tyson refiriéndose a Kai -¿¿y q tal se la están pasando?-

-Bien, bn yo acabo de entrar- Dice Salima

-Cool- Dice Ray

Con Oliver.

-El siguiente es un gran chiko y me refiero a ...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Max!-

-¡¡¡¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaax! ¡¡¡¡¡Eres el mejor!- Se escucha al público

Max camina hacia Oliver

-¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa!- Saluda efusivo Max

-Hola Max ¿listo para entrar?-

-Yes-

-Q bn pero antes veamos esta cápsula para saber + de ti-

-Perfect-

Ficha de Max

Nombre: Max Mizuhara Tate

Lugar de nacimiento: Estados Unidos

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: Divertido, buen amigo, comprensivo, soñador

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para hacer amigos

Estrategia para ganar: Ser tal como es

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ es carismático

Q´ hará si gana: Ayudarle a sus padres

-Bn antes de entrar quieres decir algo?-

-Bn quiero despedirme de mis Pas y darles las gracias a todos les prometo q me voy a esforzar-

-Eso esperamos, mucha suerte-

-¡¡Tank!-

-De nada, bye-

-Bye-

Max entra a la casa y saluda -¡¡¡Q onda chavos!-

-¡¡¡¡Max, hola!- Saluda Ray

-¡¡¡¡Viejo, tiempo sin verte!- Dice Tyson

-Hola chicos, yo tmb los extrañe ah por aya veo a Kai y Tala ¡¡¡¡¡Holis chicos!-

-¿y yo q?- Dice Salima molesta

-Ah, hola Salima es q no te vi-

-Hola Max, lo q pasa es q fui a ver la casa- Dice Salima

-¿Ah si? ¿Y q tal esta?- Pregunta Max

-si ¿q tal esta la casa?- Dice Tyson

-Muy linda-

Regresando con Oliver

El siguiente es alguien q no es exactamente Beyluchador, pero aún es un genio en cuestión de Beyblades no por eso lo llaman así el es...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kennyyyyyyyyyy!

(Sonido de grillos en el publico) cri, cri

Kenny va caminando pero esta tan nervioso q se tropieza y se cae hacia el publico (N/A: ¡¡Pobre Kenny, q changazo!), bn la gente lo carga y lo avientan hacia Oliver

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Echen pajaaaaaaaaaa!- ¡¡¡¡Zoc! El pobre Kenny Cae encima de Oliver

-Auch- Dice Oliver

-Me duele todo-

-Hay a mi tmb, pero mejor continuamos con esto-

-¡¡Se vale sobar!- Grita el público

-je, je, je q chistosos- Dice molesto Oliver

-Bn, ¿estas listo para entrar?-

-Pues si, ya q- Responde Kenny todo golpeado

-Q bn veamos esta cápsula-

Ficha de Kenny

Nombre: Kenny o Kyoujyu

Lugar de nacimiento: Japón

Edad: 15 años

Personalidad: Inteligente, maduro, sarcástico, se preocupa facilmente

Por q´ quiere entrar: Por q´se lo rogó Shisale

Estrategia para ganar: Ninguna

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Ni idea

Q´ hará si gana: Hacerse vicepresidente de Microsoft

-¿Quieres decir algo?-

-si ¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor, n o me metan a es a casa!-

Va de nuez, llegan los guardias y lo avientan a la casa

¡¡¡¡¡Zoc!

-¿¿¿Ahora q?- Se preguntan todos

-¡¡ay! ¡¡Me duele! –

-Solo le falta decir "¡¡Big, me duele!"- Ríe Max

-¿¿Q paso Jefe?-Pregunta Tyson

-Me aventaron solo porque no quería entrar y aparte me di un santo guamazote. Hola chikos, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Tala y Salima-

-Hola- Saluda Tyson

-Hello- Dice Max

-¡¡¡¡Hola Jefe!- Grita efusivo Ray igual q´ Salima y los demás no dicen nada

De vuelta con Oliver

Oliver: Bueno ahora vallamos con otra chica tmb muy bonita ella es...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mariam!

Ella voltea y saluda a sus fans y se dirige a Oliver corriendo

-¿¿Ya entro?-

-Nop todavía no primero déjame saludarte- Le da un beso en la mano

-ah...este...hola-

-Antes d entrar veamos esta cápsula sobre ti –

-Claro-

Ficha de Mariam

Nombre: Mariam

Lugar de nacimiento: Japón?

Edad: 14 años

Personalidad: Sarcástica, impulsiva, bn persona en el fondo

Por q´ quiere entrar: Para divertirse y ver a Max

Estrategia para ganar: Divertirse!

Por q´ cree q´ va a ganar: Por q´ su personalidad va a convencer al público

Q´ hará si gana: Divertirse con Max y los Saint Shields

-Bn ya casi es hora de entrar antes ¿tienes algo q decir?

-mmm...¡¡hay nos vemos!-

-Bn ya puedes entrar, mucha suerte-

-si, chao-

-Chao-

Mariam entra a la casa

-¡¡¡¡Hola!-

-¡¡¡¡Mariam! ¡¡¡¡¡Q sorpresa!- Dice Max

-Hola...Max...me...da...gusto...ve...ver...verte-

Todos los demás saludan a Mariam

-¡¡¡¡¡Hola Mariam! Creo q seremos muy buenas amigas- Le dice Salima

-Hola a todos me da mucho gusto verlos- Saluda Mariam

CONTINUARA


End file.
